fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mist (game)
Mist is a first-person shooter game being developed by Outer Limits Co. for the Xbox 360, Playstation 3, and Wii U. It is quite similar to other first-person shooters, such as Call of Duty, Battlefield, and Halo. It takes place in the year 2159, 125 years after the "New World Order"; an event in which the Illuminati mass-murdered billions of humans, leaving only a few million, and splitting them between 12 countries. The U.S. dollar and U.S. English are the only languages spoken in this time. However, a group of rebels have organized an attempt to overthrow the government, and restore the world to it's "normal" state. Two multiplayer modes are also present. One, referred to as "Multiplayer", pits players versus each other in a variety of modes. The other, survival, requires 1-4 players to survive against endless waves of Ombrone, a type of demonic creature. Survival features many special weapons only available in the mode that can be found, hidden, throughout the maps. Gameplay Mist follows the basic formula of first-person shooters. Your gun is displayed on either the bottom-right or bottom-left side of the screen (default is right, but can be switched to left in the in-game options menu, accessible via the start screen). Your HUD displays your current ammo amount, your health, your mini-map, and your grenades. Controls Xbox 360 *A - Jump *B - Melee/Knife *X - Reload/Use/Action *Y - Swap weapons *Right Control Stick - Move *Press RCS - Run *Left Control Stick - View *Press LCS - Crouch *RT - Fire *LT - Aim *RB - Grenade *LB - Use special feature (select weapons only) Playstation 3 Wii U Campaign Multiplayer Survival Plot Characters "Project: Freedom" *Reese United States Army Weapons Assault Rifles SMGs Snipers Shotguns LMGs Handguns Maps Multiplayer Campaign Survival Survival is one of the three playable modes in Mist. It strays away from both multiplayer and the campaign, and focuses on four United States Army marines, who discover a crashed meteor and a dark, malicious alien species called Ombrone. They must survive as they are attacked by these beings, who continue to come out of more fallen meteors. Weapons may be dropped by the Ombrone, and may also be found lying on the ground at random. Each map has a unique weapon that can be used to unlock a secret on the map. Every 2-5 waves, a package will appear in some part of the map. The package will contain one of five pieces of the gun (receiver, barrel, handle, stock, and magazine/whatever is being used as ammo). The four players must run to the package and grab a part, because it will disappear after 60 seconds. If a player misses a part, it will appear again in a later round for them to construct. Each gun is powerful against the Ombrone, but can also be used to unlock a secret on the map. If all four maps' secrets are unlocked, a secret ending to the Survival mode will be unlocked. Maps *'Crater' - U.S. Marine camp, where the four marines were stationed. This is the location of the original meteorite crash. Special Guns *'Gamma Gun' - Crater Ending Category:Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Shooter Games Category:War Games Category:Original Games Category:Wikispeed Category:Outer Limits Co. Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2012 Category:Multiplayer Games Category:First Person Shooter Games